


Boom

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode s01e18: The Waterbending Master, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: The ship explodes.He, who has stood in dragon-breath, has never seen fire so powerful or terrible.





	

He, who has stood in dragon-breath, has never seen fire this powerful, terrible. (He’s heard, seen the aftermath of flames that came close, but not the things themselves: he looked away.)

He never saw his child die but knew it had been by Earth. And the image he constructed in his mind alone is enough to make his guts contract each time he witnesses Earthbending.

So, though he has loved fire as his own life, for a moment, just before he hears a gurgle splutter gasp that makes him cry out in relief, Iroh knows he will never Firebend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments are my life-blood.


End file.
